Cland Ann: The Movie
Cland Ann: The Movie, also known as The Cland and Japper Movie in other countries, is a 2002 American computer animated comedy film based on the ABC computer animated television series Cland Ann. It stars the regular television cast of Dana Carvey, John Goodman, and Jennifer Saunders. The film follows King Silo Wilo plans to destroy Cremos, by renaming it "Wilopolis." So it's up to Cland and Japper to defeat Silo and save Cremos. Produced by Glass Ball Productions and distributed by 20th Century Fox, the film was released in theaters on October 18, 2002, a year after the premiere of the show, and was met with mixed critical reception, while the general public received it favorably. Despite mixed reviews, Cland Ann: The Movie was a box office hit, earning a total of $245 million on a budget of $40 million. The film was later released onto DVD and VHS on February 3, 2003. The film, along with the show, has also been available for streaming on the internet service Netflix. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Dana Carvey as Guy the Guy *John Goodman as Lerny *Jennifer Saunders as Wila Wilo *Cree Summer as Jacqueline / Additional voices *Jon Mack as Jordan Robertson *Billy West as Jerm LaShade / Additional voices *John DiMaggio as Wilo Guard #1 *Mark Mothersbaugh as Wilo Guard #2 *Stewart Copeland as Janitor *Debi Derryberry as JACKIE 1.0 *Michael Wildshill as Police Officer Other additional voices include Susanne Blakeslee, Andre Stojka, Carlos Alazraqui, Jim Ward, Sherry Lynn, Fred Tatasciore, Danny Mann, Anndi McAfee, Dee Bradley Baker, André Sogliuzzo, Tara Strong, Bill Farmer, Kath Soucie, April Winchell and Rob Paulsen. Production During the production of Geo Movie in late 1999, Geo G. was asked if he could make a feature film based on his upcoming animated television series Cland Ann (known as Cland and Japper at the time). He replied, "Well, we're already working on our next show on FOX which is now in production, but we'll get to that eventually." After ABC took over FOX's rights for both Geo TV and Cland Ann in June 2000, Geo stated that the film was in early development by Glass Ball Productions to be released in 2003. In August 2001, which was actually before the show was even aired on ABC, Glass Ball announced that the film, titled Cland Ann: The Movie, began production, with the show's cast are signed to reprise their roles. CGI animation for props and certain sets were developed and animated by PowerAnimator. CGI Entertainment, who co-produced the show, also co-produced the film as well, though uncredited. Marketing Release In March 2001, during the production of the show, it was announced that the film was set to be released on September 26, 2003. However, in February 2002, the film's release date was moved up to October 18, 2002, from its initial September 26, 2003, date, switching places with Geo Movie 2, due to the fact the animators needed more time to work on Geo Movie 2. Trailers The film's teaser trailer was released in March 2002, and was attached to films such as Ice Age. The film's first theatrical trailer was released in May 2002 and was attached to films such as Scooby-Doo and The Powerpuff Girls Movie. The second theatrical trailer was released on September 13, 2002 with Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever. Rating Cland Ann: The Movie was rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for "violence, language and some thematic elements", in which it means it has the show's adult humor in some scenes, like Geo Movie, which was also rated PG-13. Like Geo Movie, this film is targeted at teenagers and adults, due to the film's humor. Home media Cland Ann: The Movie was originally released on DVD and VHS on February 3, 2003. It is a 2-disc collector's edition DVD, which includes 9 minutes of deleted scenes, featurettes, and more. A "director's cut" edition, which was rated PG-13 was released on DVD and VHS on March 12, 2004, which it cuts out scenes from the film's marketing, including the deleted scenes. The film was also re-released on Blu-ray on January 23, 2008, along with the first four Geo Movie films. Soundtrack A soundtrack album containing music from and inspired by the film was released on October 1, 2002 through Atlantic Records. A year later, on October 29, 2003, the score for the film was released through Varèse Sarabande. Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception The film received generally mixed reviews from critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 61% of critics gave the film a positive review with the consensus stating, "Despite its keeping in touch with the style Geo G.'s other projects, the animation of Cland Ann: The Movie is the same and still has the adult humor from the original show." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 49 out of 100, based on 29 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". More coming soon! Category:Films Category:2000s Category:2002 Category:Cland Ann films Category:Cland Ann: The Movie Category:Cland Ann Category:Animated films Category:Films directed by Geo G. Category:Glass Ball Productions films Category:20th Century Fox films